Him & I: A Puckcedes Collection
by Pretty Little M
Summary: A collection of AU for Puck & Mercedes. All smut one shots.
1. The Pool Boy

Mercedes' pool boy does more than just clean her pool.

* * *

Everyone enters a marriage thinking they found their happily ever after. They're never warned that the relationship could become sour- or just bland. One day you'll realize that you and your partner aren't growing, and the little change that does happen, only drives you apart. You stop hearing each other, so why bother communicating? You'll resent each other, but you'll have too much pride to admit that "I will love you forever" did not mean forever.

My marriage to Tank was doomed to reach that point. We were put together to boost our new careers as solo artists. It was business, but we quickly fell head over heels for each other. We broadcasted our wedding over every TV in America. We were happy for a long time, but our love was slowly being chipped away at.

I was willing to cover and hide the cracks in my marriage from everyone outside of it.

I finally got an answer after calling my husband for the fourth time. Before he could say a word I noticed the music in the background. "Still at the studio?"

"Yeah," Tank breathed. At least he didn't lie to me. "I want to finish working on this song."

"We had dinner plans with your parents, remember?" I was dressed and ready to leave within twenty minutes. I didn't want to go back and forth about what to do. "I know you'll do what you think is right," I said, but I doubted what he thought was right.

"Yeah." Tank ended the call without another word.

I threw my phone on the counter and hung my head… Then I felt his eyes on me. I find my smile before turning to see the pool cleaner in the entrance. "Finished?" I passed the man a bottle of water and a rag. "I'm glad you could come on short notice. Tank was supposed to call you days ago."

Because Tank and I threw a party at our house almost every week of the summer, Puck came by regularly to clean the pool. He'd stroll in and flash his white smile. He would work without his shirt, showing off his tight, hairy torso. He'd watch me- study me with his hazel eyes and wouldn't back down after he was discovered.

Puck slid onto the stool at the island. "Anything for you," he promised.

"Really?" I laughed. "Then are you any good at plumbing?"

"I'm good at laying pipes."

I smiled, but my one track mind didn't fully process what was said to me. I began to look for my purse, and after the hunt, I remembered that I was paying bills in bed the night before. "My bag is upstairs. I'll pay you and you can go." I had no reason to think that Puck wouldn't stay put.

He saw that I needed something, and he was going to give it. He followed me, and any sound he could have made was covered by the sound of my heels clacking on the wood floor. He was still undetected as I entered the bedroom and stopped at my nightstand.

I was digging through my bag when I felt his hands rest on my hips. I froze, but when I felt his chest meet my back, my fear melted into want. "Puck," I huffed. I wanted the pool boy to touch me in places that I haven't been touched and please me in ways Tank hadn't in months. I had one dilemma. "My husband will be home soon."

He held me close and tight. His breath in my ear, he said, "You could do better."

"Yes," I softly said: that was all I could manage to get out. I agreed and prayed that he'd show me what better was. I turned in his arms and was pulled into a kiss. I put my arms around his neck and let my tongue taste him; his flavor was different and exciting.

Puck lifted my dress to my waist. His hands dragged over my bare skin before being filled with my bottom. He sat me on the bed and ordered, "Spread your legs." When he realized that I was too shy to obey, he nudged me onto my back and kneeled in front of me. After removing my shoes, he placed my hell on the edge of the bed. He pecked at my bent knee before putting more distance between it and the other. His lips followed the inside of my thigh, and his hand traveled down the other then rested over my panties. He gently petted along the crotch. When he heard my first moan, he focused on my clit, rubbing it through the thin fabric.

I rested on my elbows and looked into eyes darkened with lust. I melted at his touch. I wanted him, but I didn't waste a second to wonder if he was good for me.

He pulled my panties to the side, and his fingers ran through my folds. His index finger slowly entered my damp center. When he was deep, he pulled out then pushed back in. He repeated his action, making me moan for more. He added a second finger and sped his jabs.

I fainted back into the bed. "God," I groaned. I felt like I was in heaven. I loved how he worked his fingers, but I dreamed of how he was with his cock. I was willing to beg. "Puck, please. I want your cock." I was going to get what I wanted… but only when Puck was ready to give it.

He smirked as I squirmed for him. His fingers continued, even slowing to torture me. When he was ready to change, he stood, and I sat up to watch him make his next move. He commented on the mess I had made as he studied his hand coated in my juices. Lowering his hand, he ordered me to clean.

I was nervous, but I obeyed.

When his digits were spotless, he pulled away. He removed his pants. Puck stood proud as his member did the same. He allowed my fingers to wrap around his thick cock, but he didn't want to waste too much time. He limited our activity. "Next time," he said, and he was sure that there would be. He reached for the band of my underwear, and I eagerly lifted and aided him to remove them. He threw my underwear to the side. He directed me to the center of the bed and onto my back. His lips attached to mine with a hunger. His tongue danced over mine as his cock searched for my vaginal opening.

I felt chills when he entered me, but my moans were smothered by Puck's busy tongue. I slowly exhaled through my nose. My wet passage gripped tightly at his member, creating friction as he began to pump in and out of me. I began to roll my hips and pushing back to meet his thrusts.

When all I wanted to do was hold him close, he pinned my hands above my head. His lips moved to my neck. He pecked, licked, and nibbled. He was marking someone that wasn't his. His thrusts gradually grew quicker, more forceful.

I was free to moan, but I kept my sounds low. I wanted to focus on his groans and grunts. "Don't stop, Puck. Please, don't stop." My need was building as his hips moved faster and faster. My upper thighs grew sticky with my natural lube that ran down.

"Mercedes!"

We freeze after hearing my name from downstairs; it was Tank. The last thing Puck and I needed was to be caught in bed together. In a hurry, we gathered and straightened our clothes.

For the first time in history, LA traffic was light.

"Hide," I softly ordered Puck before I ran out of the room. My heart was racing. My hands trembled. I was tripping over my own feet. I met my husband at the top of the stairs."Hi," I breathed. I felt like a wild woman.

"Hey." Tank looked up from his phone for a second. "I have to get my suit, and then we can go." He stepped around me, but I stopped him by grabbing his hand.

I just needed to find a way for Puck to leave. "Shower, and I'll get your outfit out." I stepped back, allowing him to go down the hall- the opposite direction of the bedroom. I waited for the sound of the shower. When the coast was clear, I led Puck through the house. At the exit, I remembered the original reason I went upstairs. I promised, "I'll pay you next week."

His arm snaked around my waist. He towered over me. "Don't worry about it." He gave one last kiss. He kept it short because he knew that there would be many more at a better time.

That summer, Puck's responsibilities exceeded just cleaning the pool. He took care of what Tank neglected. He did it happily.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**I had more ideas for one shots, so I went back and forth on who was going to get a collection, Puck or Quinn. I decided Puck when I found this scene from my original Submit (It was first a Puckcedes story). My goal for this is 10 chapters.**

**If you give your review or leave a prompt, thank you.**


	2. All I Ask

Noah Puckerman thought he had made the perfect arrangement with Mercedes. He could pay her for sex and return to his busy life. His plan becomes complicated when Mercedes realizes that she wants more than his money.

* * *

I was a Wall Street broker. I bought and sold shares of stock on behalf of clients. With plenty of years of experience, I had a decent record of beating the unpredictable market. I worked 80 to 100 hours a week, and if I was lucky, I took a day off. I took much pride in my job.

My secretary knocked and then cautiously opened the door to my office. "Mercedes Jones is here to see you." She waited for instructions.

I struggle to tear my eyes away from my computer screen. I directed, "Tell her to come in and then take your lunch break." I didn't move in my seat. I wasn't planning to give the woman much of my time.

Mercedes sashayed in. When the door closed, she dropped her Louis Vuitton handbag in the chair and came around to my side of the desk. She leaned against the wooden top. "Hi." She smiled and batted her lashes as she watched me. Although her black dress fitted to her curves, she looked professional; she looked like she belonged.

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you. Two weeks is a long time," she admitted. The corners of her lips lowered into a frown when the computer stole my attention. She refused to give up. She stepped behind my chair. Her fingers raked over my short cut hair, down my neck, and settled on my shoulders. After a moment of massaging, Mercedes announced, "You're tense."

"Because I am working," I justified.

She turned my seat to the side. "How about I help you blow off some steam." She stepped towards me and sunk to the floor. She spread her knees, causing her dress to rise up her thigh. Leaning forward, she flashed her beautiful breasts that could only be admired from above. Mercedes popped open the button of my pants. With a steady hand, she slid under the waistband of my underwear, and her fingers curled around my dick and pulled it to freedom.

I leaned back into my chair as her fingers moved up and down my shaft with a firm grip. I felt pleasure, but my mind was still on my work. I let my eyes wander back to my emails.

Mercedes was not happy when she caught me. She hooked her finger under my chin and directed me to look at her. "Just clear your mind and let me take care of you." She knew how to get my full attention. She held my eyes as she leaned in.

She held my member steady as her tongue passed from between her nude lips. She slowly swirled her tongue around the head. When the tip was wet with her saliva, she lead it into her mouth, engulfing it in wet heat. She bobbed along my dick, taking inch after inch until she had the full length. She'd take me to the back of her throat and then pull me out to my tip.

For that moment, I was at Mercedes' mercy. I sunk into my seat. My breath was heavy and came from deep within. "Mercedes," I groaned, almost losing myself. I could never forget that I was at work, but I was glad that we were alone in my office.

She released me from her mouth and returned to stroking me with her hand. She smiled, listening to my husky moans. "Yeah, that's what I like to hear."

I quickly became silent when the door opens. I straightened in my chair, but Mercedes refused to let me shift any further. I tried to shove her away, and she moved my hand every time. I had to face one of my employees as I got a blow job from under my desk.

Mercedes found so much amusement in the situation. She knew my favorite trick of hers, and she played it while I talked. She ran her tongue along the sensitive skin of my scrotum before sucking one of my balls into her warm and slick mouth.

I suppressed my moans, often letting a groan rattle in my throat. My nostrils flared as I slowly breathing through my nose. I felt a bolt of pleasure strike my gut. "Fuck," I blurted. I was unaware of my volume until I noticed the worker's eyebrows raise. I knew that I had to get rid of the worker, but after that, I was desperate to. "I, um, I…"

Mercedes continued. Her hand pumped faster around my shaft. Her tongue danced as she shifted to my other ball. She was ruthless, and I didn't want to play her game anymore.

I couldn't think straight when Mercedes did things like that. I manage to gather the words I need. "I have a package downstairs, and I need a number off of it to finish this form."

They nodded at my excuse. Willing to please the boss, they volunteered to get the delivery for me. They left my office for the mailroom, where they waited half an hour for a package that didn't exist.

I snatch Mercedes to stand. With a growl, I ordered, "Get out." I tucked my member away. I looked up to find her watching me with a confused look. "Go home." I didn't have to explain myself when Mercedes knew what she did was inappropriate. I followed her with my eyes as she started for the door.

* * *

Who was Mercedes Jones? Mercedes was a high end prostitute that I had met five years prior. Although I could have scored with plenty of women, she was the most efficient choice. She would give me what I wanted. She fitted into my schedule. Until that day, she followed my rules.

My money promised her services.

An apartment promised exclusivity.

I stomped into her apartment, letting the door slam behind me. "Mercedes," I called to the woman sitting at her dining table. I start across the room.

She read a business magazine as she sat comfortably in her panties and t-shirt. She pointed at the page and cheered, "You're ranked the seventh most successful brokerage firm in New York. Two places higher than last year."

I refused to let her distract me. I had spent the rest of my day seething over what Mercedes had done. I pushed the magazine away from her, not care that it flew from the table. I leaned over her; my right hand resting against the table, and my left against the back of her chair. "Why did you do that? Do know what could have happened if we were caught?" I scolded. "You were never supposed to go there. You know how much my business means to me."

She slowly nodded her head. "It means the world to you." She pushed me away so she could stand. She wasn't intimidated by me. She tampered with the knot in my tie. "I did the number one thing you told me not to do… Punish me," she said with a smug attitude that fueled my irritation.

Without more than a second of thought, I took the tie from around my neck and used it to fix Mercedes' hands behind her back. I bent her over the table top. I looked down at Mercedes' thick ass that stuck out. I dropped my hand on her bottom, and the sound echoed through the room. I gave a second slap, and Mercedes yelped and jumped. Although we had experimented, I had never spanked her before. I was so deep in my feelings that I couldn't judge the roughness of my strikes. I finally came around by the sixth slap, but she had already decided that she liked it.

She begged for another. When I gave in, she grumbled about the soft tap I gave with caution. "Harder." She was kinkier than I thought. She got pleasure out of the three last spanks.

With an ache in my pants, I couldn't deny that I was turned on. I tugged her panties from my body. My mouth began to water at the sight of the butt plug in her hole. I poked the flared base of the plug, and she whimpered at the pleasant pressure. "You prepared?"

"I just hoped." She pointed her fingers down at me. "Behind you," she announced.

I turn to see a bottle of lube on the counter. I moved the half empty bottle; Mercedes had used most of the lube to put in her toy. I slowly pull at the sex toy, and after fighting the tug of her body to keep it in, I removed it from her anus. I saw her stretched hole glistening with lubed, and I almost forgot why I was mad with Mercedes. I lightly stroked my thumb across her hole before letting my index then my middle finger slide in. I tried to move my fingers within her, but her walls squeezed me tight. "The way you clench my finger..." I groaned at what was to come. "You're going to feel great around my dick."

"You know I can take more." She knew what she wanted. "Puck, please."

I didn't want to keep her waiting. I pulled away for the bottle. I covered my dick with the gel and positioned myself at her entrance. I began to enter.

She wasn't as stretched as she hoped. She inched forward and away from her source of discomfort. She hissed, "Slow." She took a deep breath before letting me continue. She tucked her fingers into a fist, and it grew tighter as the tip of my dick passed.

Mercedes always said that anal hurt only at the start. She liked the pain, and it made her feel like she was mine; I don't know what she meant. She like what we did, and that was enough for me. By the middle of our session, she would be moaning.

"You're so tight."

She giggled between huffs. She countered, "You're so big." She swayed her hips to meet my thrust. While I worked at a steady rhythm, she demanded more.

I reach under her arm and pull her up. I knew changing the angle would only allow shallow thrusts, but I had to get to her full breasts. I slipped under her shirt and filled my hand with her. Driven by the feel of her soft skin, I thrusted faster. "Mercedes, I'm close. I'm going to cum," I admitted with my breath running down her neck.

"Me to," she panted. "Don't stop. Don't pull out." she tugged at the front of my shirt as her orgasm built.

We climaxed within seconds of each other. Our cries were loud. Our skin prickled. Our brain was wiped of memories of any burdens in life.

Mercedes leaned into me as she caught her breath. Before I was even out of her, she was plotting for a round two. "How about you untie me and join me in a shower?"

We had sex for hours. We never felt low on energy. After the shower, we settled into the bedroom. We tried every position we could think of. We weren't allowed to move on until we both had came.

Mercedes rolled from over me and landed on the mattress. She was silent as our sweaty bodies rested beside each other. When she did speak out, she had an odd request. In a small voice, she asked, "Can you hold me?" She caught my confused look. "It's cold."

We had never cuddled before.

I didn't believe her lie. After practically abusing the woman by spanking her, the least I could do was hold her when she asked. "Okay." When she scooted closer, I wrapped my arm around her and drifted to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and immediately knew that something was wrong. I looked at the clock on the bedside table. "Fuck, I'm late." I break away from Mercedes and began to hunt for my clothes. I had to get to my own apartment to shower and change suits before going into work. Dressed, I took out my wallet. To busy to count, I took out a few bills and threw them onto the table.

Mercedes stepped out of her room. "Puck, can we-" She was cut off by the slam of the door.

* * *

Four days later, I finally returned to Mercedes' apartment. I had lost a few clients to my competition, and I need Mercedes to get my mind off of it. I closed the door and called, "Mercedes." I only received silence, not even a rustle. Before I could begin to look around, I noticed the dinner table from across the room.

Cash covered the top. It made piles. It had to be almost every dollar that I had gave Mercedes in the past three years, or she robbed a bank.

I decided to call her phone. I could hear the ringing coming from the bedroom. "Mercedes!" I shouted, rushing to the room. I followed the ringing, but I didn't find her; her phone was on top of her new neatly made bed. I see that her drawers were empty, and the closet too. I knew then that she was gone.

She had left me.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I didn't think that I'd do a two shot for Puckcedes, but it's deserving. I hope to get you the second part soon.**

**I did a boss prompt to push my new story Horrible Bosses.**


	3. All I Ask pt 2 (NS)

**This chapter doesn't have smut, but I worked hard. There will rarely be chapters without smut, but when there is, I'll mark the title with "NS" and put it in the summary. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Continuation of Chap 2

* * *

The next two years went by slowly.

But I couldn't slow down. I was building my business. I found new clients and get better at my productions for the shares. I became the third most successful brokerage firm in New York. I was able to give my job all my energy because when Mercedes- the only person in my life- left, I decided not to give my time to anyone else.

My secretary dropped the folders on my desk. She turned to study me as I stood in the mirror. "I know that you like your office, but most people take time to go home and change."

I was getting dressed for a fundraiser. "And most people don't let their assistant speak out of turn," I argued. I couldn't get my bow tie right, but I let go when she stepped forward to tie it. "Did you get the car?"

"It will be outside in thirty minutes." She knew that I had planned to get more work done after I changed into my tux. "I'm glad you're getting out of the office, and it's for a good cause." She stepped away when the bow was tired.

I returned to my work until the car arrived.

* * *

The fundraiser was for a children's hospital. You'd pay hundreds of dollars to drink champagne and talk to pompous millionaires. Every minute of it made me wish that I had sent in a check and stayed at work.

I stood with the group that listened to a surgeon brag about her job. I wasn't really interested in what was being said and repeatedly let my eyes wander to scan the room. I saw doctors, lawyers, bankers, actors... and then I saw her.

Mercedes looked beautiful in her gown. She smiled as she talked amongst her group. She was happy, but she wasn't alone. She was on the arm of a blond fashion model, Sam Evans. The way she looked up at him was… nauseating.

I dragged around the party, hunting for the chance to get Mercedes alone. "Hey." I leaned against the bar.

Mercedes smirked and greeted me. "How are you? You look good." She nodded at my answers, but when silence fell between us, she nervously brushed down her bangs. "Did you bring a date?"

"No." I was the same ol' Puck and wasn't planning on changing. I nodded my head at her date across the room. "You and Blondie are-"

"Taking it slow." When her drink arrived, she ran her fingers along the stem of the martini glass. She wanted to talk about why she left, but was nervous to start the discussion. She admitted, "I still think about our last day together. I cherish it."

"The day that I was mad at you?"

Mercedes was quick to correct me. "The day you held me." She looked at the countertop to avoid eye contact. "I loved you, and when you-"

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I did. I told you how I felt more than once. I always knew that you weren't listening to me," she sighed. She gave me the chance to rebuttal, but I didn't. "When you held me that night, I didn't feel wrong for feeling what I felt. I thought that if I waited, you'd feel something too. Do you know how stupid you made me feel the next morning?"

"What did I do?" I had to ask. I couldn't remember anything special. Leaving was normal.

"You left $191 on the table. You payed me like an employee. The only difference between me and them was that I gave you sex while they filed papers. Then I knew that you weren't going to feel anything special for me, so I wasn't going to stick around. I was packed and gone by the next night. How long did it take you to come to the apartment and see that I was gone?"

I didn't answer her question. I felt bad for what I did to her. "I'm sorry," I apologized, but she said that she didn't need it.

"I've been with Sam for eight months, and he appreciates me. I don't have to bend over backwards to get his attention." She blinked away her tears, but when one escaped, she quickly wiped it from her cheek. "I feel his love… and I never had to take my clothes off for him."

Sam was silently watching us from a distance, but when he saw Mercedes' tears, he came over. He took her hand and asked if she was okay. He got a nod.

Mercedes put on a smile for her boyfriend. "This is my old friend, Noah Puckerman. We were just doing a little reminiscing." When asked why was she crying, she said, "They're happy tears, I promise." She always lied to make others happy.

He squeezed her hand and offered to take her home. He lead her away.

* * *

I went on with my life. I thought about Mercedes on occasion, but I was sure that I was never going to come across her again. I just did what I knew: I worked.

It was late, but I couldn't sleep. I was on my computer researching stocks when I heard a knock on the door. "Hold on!" I didn't have visitors, so I couldn't have guessed.

Although I was rarely there longer than the time it takes to sleep, I moved into the apartment that I had rented for Mercedes. It was bigger than the one I had for myself. It was closer to my office. A lot of things had been changed in the apartment over the years, and there was little reflection of the previous owner.

Mercedes stepped back when the door opened. She weakly smiled. "I was on this side of town and-"

I was too confessed to let her finish her statement. "How did you know I was here?" I hadn't seen her in five weeks, and then she was randomly at my door.

"I just hoped." She was too tired to hold her smile, and it slowly faded. "I just wanted to see you. I didn't want anything specific. I'm going to go." She dropped her head and turned. As she started to walk down the hall, her fist tightened at her sides. She was beating herself up about something, and I couldn't let her go.

I invited her in. Closing the door, I asked, "Why are you really here?" I was blunt, but I didn't want to waste time. I was ready to help her, but I had to know what she needed.

"I don't know," she lowly answered. She kept her back to me and her head hung. She'd exhale and let a word escape, but quickly take it back. Eventually, she had the nerve to tell me the truth. "I, um… Actually, Sam cheated on me with a photographer, and I didn't know where else to go. I don't want to be alone right now." She wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks before I got to her.

The first thing I wanted to do was punch Sam in his pretty face. The second thing I wanted to do was help Mercedes- whatever she needed it to mean. I knew I couldn't do the second if I was in jail for doing the first.

Mercedes hesitated before accepting my offer to stay the night. She moped a little longer over Sam and then decided that she wanted to clear her mind. Her favorite method of relaxation was a long bath.

Although I had gotten a lot of work done while she was in the bathroom, I couldn't let her stay there forever. I didn't want her to shrivel up like my nana. I stepped into the room with towels and my robe. "You can wear this, and I'll send your clothes to-"

"You don't have to. I have a personal shopper. I will ask her to send something tomorrow morning." She had a personal shopper? Mercedes continued to stare up at the ceiling as she soaked. "Sam goes to LA Wednesday. I'll get my things then. I have to find an apartment."

"Well, you can stay here until you find a place."

She had never been apartment hunting, and don't know what to look for. She first moved into the apartment that I had chosen for her. When she left, she moved in with Sam. She took his second room and was to keep up the apartment when he left for wherever in the world he had to be. She started to have feelings for her roommate, but instead of history repeating, she had someone that could be with her.

Mercedes deeply sighed. "I bet you're happy that I learned my lesson. Fuck feelings. I get attached and only get disappointed." She climbed out of the tub and wasn't shy to stand naked in front of me. "Never again," she promised, snatching a towel off the counter.

* * *

I tried to focus on my computer screen, but kept getting distracted by the constantly changing voices behind me. I turned in my seat to watch Mercedes as she lounged on my sofa and flipping through the channels as if there wasn't a guide. I was tense from my work, and she wasn't making me feel better. I was so thankful when she stopped channel surfing.

"I like this movie," she admitted, curling under the blanket.

It was a Julia Roberts movie- I don't know how I knew who that was.

I raised my eyebrows at the skimpily dressed woman on my TV. "Because of the pros-" I stopped. I decided to drop it and get back to work. I started to turn, but Mercedes spoke up.

Mercedes sat up and muted the movie. "You know that no one wants to be a prostitute… Well, I didn't." When asked why she did it, she shrugged. She took a moment to gather a reason. "Peer pressure and student loans."

"You went to collage?"

She nodded. She nibbled at her bottom lip as she thought about her past actions. "Most of my scholarships were revoked when I started my junior year. I didn't want to be left in debt after college. A friend brought the idea up and help me sign up with the agency. God, I felt so awful the first time. I was giving my body to someone I didn't know. I was told that it would be easier with the second guy, and a few guys later, you'd stop feeling anything." She grew silent.

I asked, "Did it?"

Mercedes did not rush to speak up. "I didn't have a second guy. The first guy came back and offered me so much stuff that I couldn't turn him down." She looked into my eyes as I came to the revelation. "I graduated college, and you helped pay for it. That's why I couldn't give you back all of your money."

"What did you study?" I moved to sit beside her.

She smiled for the first time that night, and I realized that I had never told her how beautiful her smile was. She was proud to announce, "Music. I'm a songwriter. I'm not a big deal, but if you ever left your office, you would have heard at least one of my songs."

I was a little surprised that Mercedes had built her life right under my nose. I didn't really ever ask about her, so of course. I didn't think about what she did with her day; she was at the apartment at night. I didn't know, but I wanted to- I wanted to know everything about her.

In my business, money was everything. Money doesn't feel. Money doesn't lie or cheat you. Everything is based on facts and trends. Unlike relationships, it wasn't complicated for me.

Mercedes soaked in everything I said to her, but when she realized what I wanted, she shook her head. "No. No." She began to rub at the sleeve of the robe. "If you want sex, you don't have to say all that. I- No." She was unsettled by what I really wanted.

"I'm serious."

"You want to date me?" She chuckled as if she had caught me in a lie. "You can't have a relationship because you can't stop working. How soon would we be back into our same cycle? I would be back here waiting for you to want me. I can't do this again with you, Puck. I don't want to fall in love with you, if you don't want to try."

I promised. I was always told that old habits die hard, but Mercedes deserved better- she deserved instant results. I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her soft body. I was honored to hold her, and she would never have to ask again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. The Surrogate

After allowing his old friend to become his surrogate, he learns of the real risks.

* * *

"Quinn, you were supposed to narrow them down," I argued, swiping through the list of women. "She wasn't there before."

Quinn took the tablet from me. "She had a great diet plan."

Mercedes joined us in the living room. "What's going on?"

Quinn and I had decided to have a baby. We love Beth, but we weren't ready back then. Now, we're married, have a home, great jobs, and hoping for a family. We were looking for a surrogate to carry the baby.

Mercedes nodded as she listened to our process. When we got quiet, she shrugged. "Why can't I do it?"

"As nice as your offer is," Quinn started, "we can't let you do that. Having a baby is a lot of pressure."

"I know. You lived with me when you were pregnant, and I was there when you gave birth," she reminded. "You deserve a baby. I can do all the tests and scans. I live with you, so you can watch the growth… I want to help."

At that point, Mercedes had been living with us for three weeks. She left LA after a fight with her boyfriend. She didn't give us details, and we didn't need them. She had done so much for us in the past, and it was our chance to help her. Our friend was welcomed into our home.

It took hours of convincing, but we agreed. We wanted Mercedes to carry our baby.

I chose not to be a part of the process at the beginning. To me, it all sounded too big: hormone injections, embryos, IVF. I trusted that Quinn and Mercedes would do everything that was needed. Months later, when I was told that one of Quinn's fertilized eggs were put into Mercedes, I thought Mercedes was, without a doubt, pregnant.

Everything seemed fine with Mercedes until one random week where she started to act differently. Her clothes were fitted. She started to wear her sweetest perfume everyday. She did her hair and makeup. She had the right to look good, but she was mostly at home with just me; Quinn worked late, researching for her cases.

I sunk into my seat after a day of work. I was bothered by the silence from my friend at the other end of the couch. "What's wrong, Momma?" I expected her to start going on about one of her songs.

She stopped scribbling in her notebook. "I was thinking," she admitted. She put her supplies down and looked at me. "What do you think of me?"

I didn't hesitate. "You're cool," I answered. "Smart. You always do the right thing."

She bit into her bottom lip as she processed my answer. "Sophomore year, when we dated, you didn't even make a move." She really wanted to know if I thought she was hot.

"We both knew what that was." I needed cred, and she was a cheerleader. "And you weren't going to give it up after a week, were you?" I just wanted to hear a strong 'hell no,' but she just looked on for a minute.

"Can I tell you a secret?" After getting a nod, Mercedes scooted to sit beside me. "I've been thinking about you- fantasizing."

I went deaf to everything she said after. I couldn't believe that Momma was brave enough to say that. I didn't know how to tell her no. I just left and wrote it off as a "pregnant thing."

By the next week, Mercedes was back to normal. She put more focus into her music than her looks. She walked around the house humming songs only she knew. She had gotten everything off her chest and didn't give them anymore attention, but the feelings that she had abandoned had become my burden.

I thought about Mercedes in ways that I shouldn't have more than I should have. I couldn't see her as my old friend. I was attracted to her, and it came out of nowhere and hit me like a brick.

Mercedes was tucked into bed by six; that was normal for some pregnant women, right? When I stood over her to wake her, she looked at peace. She was beautiful when she wasn't trying.

I called her name as I sat beside her. I reached out and felt the soft brown skin of her arm. "Mercedes," I called, and her eyes opened and drew me in. Without a single thought, I leaned down and pecked her full lips.

Mercedes and I got comfortable in bed together. Our lips were locked. Hands grabbing the other's clothes, and our minds lusting after the body that was underneath them. We had no sense of time, but things advanced quickly. We first separated to get her out of her top.

I laid her back on the bed and my lips attached to the side of her neck. I had every intention of kissing and tasting everything inch of skin that I had been fantasizing over. I let my hands roam her smooth skin, working upwards.

She huffed at the first touch to her breasts. Because of the fertility drugs, she was sensitive. She took my hand and coached me on how she needed to be touched: slow.

I massaged her full breast. I could feel her melting as I nibbled at the start of her shoulder. I licked along the valley of her chest before latching onto her breast. I circled her stiff nipple, but out of habit, I flicked my tongue over it; she felt so much pleasure that she didn't complain of the pain.

Mercedes stopped my hands from traveling lower than the dip of her bellybutton. She knew what she wanted and didn't want to wait any longer for it. She ordered me to take off my clothes. While I did without a second thought, she did the same. She pulled me back on the bed and onto my back. She climbed over me and returned for a hearty kiss. Her hips curved, and her breasts rested against my skin; it was a turn on. She swayed her hips until my member was deep in her heat. She straightened with a look of bliss on her face.

She rested her hands on my chest as she began to thrust forward and back. She moved slowly at first, but increased her intensity later, riding me for all she was worth. Her breasts bounced, and all of her thick parts jiggled.

I ran my hands all over her body, adoring the feel of her. I looked between us to watch my dick being swallowed up by Mercedes' swollen lips before reappearing slick with her juice. Giving her control, I felt the pressure building up inside of me. When I was on the edge of bursting, I warned her.

Mercedes' moans turned into cries that bristled my skin. "Please, Puck," she begged. "Please don't make me stop. You make me feel so good." She said everything I needed to hear to take my breath away and light fireworks in my head, and she didn't last long after being filled with my spunk. Her little hand clenched into a fist. She released her entire being in orgasm. Her body scratched and contorted with only my hands to support her.

After a moment, she regained enough energy to crawl off from over me. "That was the most amazing feeling," she huffed. She stared up, glowing with a sheen of sweat.

We were nearly silent except for her uneven breaths. After a few minutes, when the adrenaline stopped pumping, we knew how wrong we were. A weird connection we had let us know when it was safe to look at each other. Hazel eyes looking into brown, we made a silent pledge that we'd never hook up again and Quinn would never know.

Mercedes put off the first ultrasound for as long as she could. She always changed the date to call some music person back in LA. By the time we got her to the doctor's office, she should have been 15 weeks along.

My son. He was like a rockstar with all eyes on him. He had a head, body and legs. His arms were tiny, but he had two. The outline was fuzzy, but I thought he was perfect; he was me and Quinn's perfect baby that was growing inside of our friend.

The doctor shifted the piece over Mercedes' stomach. He studied the screen until he was sure of what he was seeing. "What I'm going to say is nothing to worry over," he warned in advance. "The baby is a little small for this far along. It's not a dramatic difference, but diet is important to keeping growth at a proper pace. Mercedes, I will give you a list of foods full of the nutrients you need."

Of course Quinn worried. Her best friend and her baby would be harmed if something went wrong. She wanted to be there, whether Mercedes liked it or not.

Even before the pregnancy, I would wake up in the night, and my wife would be missing from beside me. I always found her with Mercedes. I stood back and listened a few times. I wanted to know what they talked about when they thought they were alone.

Mercedes politely smiled when the plated grapefruit was put in front of her. "I could have cut it myself, but thank you." She began to eat as Quinn sat beside her at the kitchen table.

"I want to help you like you helped me."

"This is a midnight snack," she argued. "You wanted a meal at three in the morning on a school night." She laughed at the high school memory.

When the good times settled, Quinn took it upon herself to fill the silence. She asked, "Are you scared?" She brushed against Mercedes' stomach as she reached for her hand in her lap.

"Not for the reasons you'd think," she vaguely answered. She wanted to end the conversation before it started. "I'm going to eat and watch a little TV. You should get to bed. You have to work tomorrow."

Over the next two months, everything was downhill for Mercedes, and Quinn was desperately chasing after her. Mercedes would lock herself in her room until she was dragged out to go shopping. She always ate, but Quinn called to check. They would get into arguments that neither of them know how it started. The final straw was when we found her book of songs in the trash; she had thrown away her most prized possession, and we couldn't ignore it.

"Two hours, and Mercedes hasn't said anything to me," Quinn announced as she entered the kitchen. She wasn't planning on giving up; she was just taking her break. "Your turn."

I crept into Mercedes' room. I watched as she laid in bed with her eyes closed and listened as she took deep breath after deep breath. "You okay?" I asked, unsure if she was sleeping.

"Cramps," she answered with her eyes still closed. She took another deep breath before deciding to be honest with me. She hopped out of bed and closed the door so we could be alone. "No, I'm not okay. I can't hold it anymore."

"You have to. It's just a couple of more months."

She shook her head and demanded that I just listen to prevent confusion. "This might not be Quinn's baby," she admitted in a low voice. She was ready to lay it all out for me. "I took a pregnancy test ten days after the egg was inserted, and it was negative. The doctor told me to come in for a proper test- an accurate test. I made the appointment, and then me and you did what we did. I was too scared to go to the appointment."

I largely doubted it, but there was a part of my brain that would let me ignore the chances that I might be having a kid with Mercedes. After talking about it for a few minutes, I still wanted to make my wife happy. I asked if Mercedes would consider giving the baby up. I tried to talk her into a decision… just like she did me back in high school.

She quickly turned on me. "Regardless of if you or Finn was the father, that baby was still white. Think sometimes!"

"That's not what I meant," I argued. "Let Quinn adopt the baby. She would love it just the same. You can do your music back in California and visit anyti-"

"Hell no!" she interrupted. She started for the door. From over her shoulder, she swore, "I will never give up my baby." She opened the door, and to our horror, Quinn was on the other side. Mercedes looked back at me, unsure of what Quinn heard.

"What do you mean that you're not giving up the baby?" Quinn asked. She only heard the last words and thought Mercedes was planning to run. "You have to give me my baby."

Mercedes cradled her stomach and gave another breath. She calmly said, "We need to talk." She took Quinn's hand and led her to the living room.

I sat between the two. I felt that I had to be the one to tell Quinn what happened between me and Mercedes. I tried to break the news as gently as possible, but there was no way that she wasn't going to be hurt.

Mercedes tried to take heat off of me. "It's my fault. It was all my fault." She grunted feeling the pain from her cramps. She wasn't going to let anything stop her from trying to make things right. "I had to take the hormones, and I stopped taking the antidepressants. I spent weeks in a blur. I-"

I had to ask, "What were you doing with antidepressants?"

"Tank," she huffed. "He knew every one of my buttons, and he would wind me up. I swear he gets a thrill of arguing. One of our last arguments, I was eight weeks pregnant. I miscarried with our baby before I could even tell him that I was pregnant. I was told that arguing and stress had little to do with it. I knew that I couldn't stay in a relationship with Tank, but it took me months to leave."

There were a lot of things that we were hearing for the first time. If we had know about the antidepressants or her miscarriage, then we wouldn't have allowed Mercedes to be our surrogate. It would have been too dangerous for her.

"When I wasn't making music, I felt-" She stopped to think of the correct word. "I felt numb, and I was so desperate to feel anything else. I was stupid for throwing myself at Puck. I wasn't trying to be malicious. Quinn, I'm sorry."

Quinn wasn't swayed. "Get out of my house," she ordered, "both of you."

Mercedes called after her as she stormed through the house. "We have to talk about this. Please, come- Ouch!" She was knocked off her feet by her cramps.

I took Mercedes to the hospital. I refused to let her ignore the pain. After hours of waiting, I knew she was safe and went home.

Quinn sat straight in bed. "How is Mercedes?" She was mad at her, but that didn't mean she didn't care.

"She's fine,"I answered. I sat at the edge of the bed and started taking my shoes off. "The baby too. Doctors wanted to keep her overnight, and when she's released, she's on bed rest."

"Why aren't you at the hospital?"

"Mercedes has doctors. I need to be here with you."

When I turned to her, she refused to look at me. "Another apology is not going to fix this." She didn't want an apology, but the conversation still had to happen. "We wanted to start a family… and you're doing that with Mercedes."

There was a chance that Mercedes and I were having a kid. We weren't a family. I would love her just as much as I did before, but I'm not married to her.

"Why?"

I couldn't explain it to myself, so I had no way to tell Quinn why I cheated. I needed her to know that "why" was not her. It wasn't Mercedes' fault either. "Why" was me, and I was going to take care of all the problems I caused.

* * *

**I know that I've been gone for a while, but I can explain. I had my son. He's a little angel, but baby brain is a bitch. I couldn't speak a full sentence. Writing was out of question. I'm back now and would love to know what you think.**


	5. The Bodyguards

Mercedes explores her relationships with her two bodyguards.

* * *

My all time favorite movie was The Bodyguard. I would have watched it every week if I wasn't stopped. That movie made me want so much. I want to be a singer; I wanted attention, fans, and love. I worked hard to get all of that, but if I had known that my life would have followed the movie so closely, I would have given up and chosen a different career.

For the past year and a half, I had been living in hell because of one man. I didn't know who he was, but he knew me. He started with social media. I've always brushed off hateful comments online, but that fueled his hatred. He found my address and sent threats by mail.

I struggled with my safety. I had moved three times in that period: each house was smaller than the other. At first, I had to be indoors before sundown, but then I stopped going out altogether. I took in two bodyguards.

Puck and Finn were around all day and night. The two men had different skills, but both were brave and heroic. They were my protectors. They were my comfort.

Finn leaned over my coffee table as he filled out his daily log of my activities. "I heard you on the phone today," he admitted to me. "I think you should go out with your friend. There hasn't been a threat in weeks." He flopped through the pages of his journal for confirmation.

I took a minute to think it over. "Okay, but you have to come."

He sat back on the couch. "I can't. That would be Puck's responsibility." After noticing my pout, he promised to see what he could do.

I thanked him with a kiss.

I was with a guard everyday. Of course I had built a close relationship with them. Others would say that I was too close, but I enjoyed it.

I straddled his lap and deepened the kiss. My fingers cradled his head, pulling him closer. I was warmed by his hands. "Finn," I breathed.

He knew exactly where we were heading. He listed his reasons to deny me: I should be sleeping, he had to finish his log, he should be guarding the inside of my house while Puck's watching the gate. With all his excuses, like usual, he never pulled away. He undid the top buttons of my pajamas to expose more of my brown skin to kiss.

We didn't want to waste much time on foreplay. Our hands cannot move fast enough as they lowered and removed our bottoms.

He grabbed me by the hips and pulled me back over him. He sensually kissed me as his manhood filled me. He controlled the speed of my grinding hips with a squeeze, and a wave of pleasure swept over us. He moaned my name while I moved against him. As if we could get any closer, his arms wrapped around me.

I could feel us moving as one. I groaned with pleasure. "You feel so good inside of me...Ahh, you're so perfect." I admired so much about Finn: his safe hands, strong arms, honest eyes, eager lips. I wished that we could have been together forever.

A dark figure stood outside of the window, watching my intimate moment. It only caught my attention when it moved away.

I had seen it out of the corner of my eye, but I was sure. "Oh my God," I gasped. I fell to Finn's side. I curled and covered myself out of fear. I trembled, and my heartbeat echoed in my ear.

Finn didn't see what I saw. He didn't understand the cause of my episode, but he didn't abandon me. He spent the rest of the night comforting me.

* * *

Although I was locked away, the world continued to spin. I had missed birthdays, opening nights, album release parties. I sent bouquets of flowers and other gifts, hoping they'd understand.

My group of friends gleefully recapped their eventful lives over lunch. For a while, they avoided asking me questions about my situation, but they wanted to.

Santana was tired of skating around what she wanted to know. "Do you ever get tired of him following you?" Santana asked, eyeing the man on the other side of the restaurant.

"Not really. Finn sits in the back and gives me no problem."

"When you said that you had bodyguards, I pictured someone… tough."

"He is tough." I argued with a giggle. "He doesn't look as tough as Puck. He's watching the house,"

Rachel announced, "I'm glad your label took action. No one should live in fear."

I smiled at the memory of first meeting my guards. "I was against it at first. Now, I-" At the sound of a thud and sharing glass, I jumped out of my seat. I was frozen. I couldn't bring myself to turn to evaluate the source of my fear.

Kurt wanted to calm me. "Mercedes, it's fine. It was the busboy." He reached for me to sit, but I refused.

I rung my shaky hands together. Not only did I feel terrified, I felt judged. I could feel eyes on me. I thought of all the things that people were saying about the crazy, paranoid woman that was standing in the middle of the restaurant. I forced a smile. "I had a great time catching up, but I should be going."

* * *

"What happened?" Puck asked as I slammed into my house.

"She got scared," Finn answered.

I stopped when I noticed the change in the room. "Why are the blinds open?" My attention darted between all the windows in the room.

"For sunlight. Your expensive therapist said that it was good for you."

I brushed Puck off. I rushed to draw the blinds and curtains. "These stay closed… always." I left the dark room to do the same in others. When my mission was completed, I found the two men lowly talking in the kitchen. I shoved them apart. "What's this?" I asked, snatching the paper off the counter.

It was another threatening letter. The writer wasn't happy that I had gotten away from him. He called me a few offensive and rude names. "You think you're clever. I found you before, and I will again. It's only a matter of time. Watch where you go." The guy stated that he would not "hesitate to kill." The letter ended with the chilling, "Remember me."

"When did this come?" I thought of a better question. "Is this the first one sent here? Is it?"

He gave a long pause. "It was sent to the studio two days ago. I just got a copy."

* * *

I put both guards on watch outside the house. While I was alone, I carried a kitchen knife at all times; I slept with it by my bed. Two weeks later, I allowed them to return to their usual routine. After another week, I was fully relaxed and back into my normal life as a recluse.

I stepped out of the shower and began to dry myself. I had made it a habit to leave the doors unlocked; I never knew if I would have to run out of a room. My back was turned, and I failed to hear the bathroom door open. I gasped when I saw the man leaning against the frame. I covered my heart with my hand as I huffed, "You can't do things like that." I stepped forward, wanting to leave, but Puck didn't budge.

"I was walking around the house the other week when I caught an interesting show." He studied my confused face. "You and Finn."

I hesitated. "Yeah?"

Puck straightened, asserting his dominance. "You like distracting us from our job?" He didn't need an answer. He pulled me close and kissed my lips. His kiss was not cold, tender, or sweet- it never was. He began to move. "Does Finn know about us?" he questioned into my ear.

Nodding, I admitted, "He isn't the possessive type." I melted into him as I felt his teeth scrape the sensitive skin of my neck.

"I'm not possessive. I just want my turn." He turned me and dropped my towel. Behind me, he opened his pants. His hands moved over my body, but I was distracted by his stiff member resting between us.

I leaned forward, giving Puck access to my vaginal entrance. My fingers spread across the sink counter as he slowly entered, and when he was deeply buried in me, we locked eyes through the mirror.

His hand clenched my cheeks as he began to thrust. When he was sure I was comfortable, his hips accelerated. He fed off my lustful looks, but I struggled to hold it because of the pressure. When my head dropped, he slapped my ass and warned me to keep watching. He massaged the mark.

Finn was tender and worked to please me. Puck was kinkier and liked to push me to new heights. Finn made me feel loved, but Puck made me feel alive. They were so different, and I needed them both.

I thrust back to meet his powerful thrusts. I felt the heat rising. I smothered my moans by biting my bottom lip. I jerk forward with each smack on my bottom. My excitement quickly ended when I felt Puck's fingertip resting against my anus.

Puck and I had talked about anal sex before. He always said that I felt great, but I wasn't comfortable. He promised to wait until I was ready. We could have had sex all night… and I would haven't went for it then.

I gasped, feeling the pressure he applied to my opening. I turned, and we stared into each other's eyes; words were not needed. I snatched the towel from the floor before leaving.

* * *

My stalker was found over that weekend. Through one-way glass, I saw him. I was expecting to see the diabolical monster that I had painted in my mind, but I didn't get that. He was just a guy. He had no physical characteristics that would make him stand out in a line.

I was dressed to attend his bail hearing. One part of me wanted to go- even though I wasn't required. I wanted him to see me and learn that I wasn't going to fear him anymore. The other part of me told me to stay home and don't give him another second of my life. I stared at my reflection as a fact of reality settled in.

If the guy wasn't granted bail, Puck and Finn would be released from their duties.

I called for my guards as I struggled to unzip my dress. I shimmied out of my dress before the two men entered the room. "I changed my mind," I announced, approaching. I tasted Finn's lips for what I thought was for the last time. I took Puck's hand and pulled him closer. As long as we were together, I was willing to do anything. My heart was racing, but I was sure.

Puck stepped behind me. He moved my long black hair to kiss at my neck. When he noticed Finn's fingers tracing the cup of my bra, he unhooked it. He did a favor for his friend, but he had different interests. His hands dragged down my back before being filled with my ass.

Finn removed my bra and didn't resist me in the slightest. He wandered across my chest. He grazed my nipple causing my breath to catch. Cupping them firmly, he squeezed my breast and pushed them together. Dipping his head to my chest he kissed the tops of each of my breasts before running his tongue up and down my cleavage.

I threw my head back and moaned as hands and tongues explored my body. I hesitated to end it. I turned and lowered to my knees. I worked to free Puck's cock and then licked my lips at the glorious sight. I had never performed oral on Puck, but I had plenty of practice on Finn. I run my tongue around the edge of the head, watching his facial reaction. I licked a wet stripe along the underside of his cock then began swallowing the length down.

There was no pressure to fill the silence between us, but I knew all Puck's gestures of satisfaction. His muscles flexed under my touch, His breath left him slowly. He thrust his hips, receiving what I was giving. His fingers were tangled in my hair, massaging my scalp as I bobbed my head.

After a while, he stood me and ripped my underwear down. Puck took control of the threesome. He ordered the nude man to sit in bed. He positioned me with my face over Finn's lap and my bottom pointed in the air. He kneeled behind me, spread my cheeks, and then he slowly licked along my slit.

I ran my tongue over the head of Finn's hard member, savoring the salty, bitter taste. My lips stretched and wrapped around his cock.

Unlike Puck, Finn didn't hold in his sounds of pleasure. His moans and groans gave me so much gratification. He was open and saw it as the vulnerable act that it was.

Puck's tongue swept over my anus, claiming me. He nuzzled his face deep into the crevice, licking over and around my anus, sucking on it, gently nipping at it with her teeth. He devoured me like I was a meal.

I tremble with pleasure, feeling Puck's hot tongue surging inside me. With Finn's cock deep down my throat, I moaned. I could barely concentrate. Chills covered my body when I felt Puck's finger, long and slim, slowly entering my tight canal. I fought the urge to thrust back; it felt comfortable.

After what felt like an eternity of teasing, Puck pulled back. He spanked my ass just to watch it jiggle. "I want you to ride Finn like you did the other night."

Finn followed orders. He pulled me over him and let me ride his cock and Puck finger. He hugged me when Puck moved and rested the head of his penis against my hole. He squeezed me to his chest. Distracting me from the pain of my anus being stretched, Finn nuzzled my neck with his nose and left small kisses in a path. When I was comfortable, he returned to thrusting.

I was being penetrated at both ends and I love it. I moaned as the men increased the pace and the pressure. I begged them not to stop over the sounds of our hot bodies sliding and slapping together. I closed my eyes, focusing on more than just their thrusts into me. I felt one set of hands petting my hair and upper back. I felt another pair clutching my waist and gripping tighter with every second.

I bounced my hips until I was paralyzed with pleasure. Hiding my face, I cried. I was the first to orgasm. I thanked God that we were far from over. My burning ache began to rebuild; it hurt so good.

Finn pushed through my contracted vaginal muscles. He lasted minutes after my first orgasm. His body tensed. His breath slowed. When I offered my hand, he took it and squeezed it.

Puck held out for as long as he could. His thrusts became erratic, unable to keep pace. His fingers dug into my skin, like an animal would do it's prey. He groaned and buried himself deeper as he came.

I breathed deep, taking in the pleasure I had experienced. I wanted to remember that moment.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**When I start a one shot, I think its the best idea, but by the middle, my confidence is gone. I've started and restarted so many times, but thank you for being patient.**


End file.
